


Hearts

by ScopesMonkey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScopesMonkey/pseuds/ScopesMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unadulterated Valentine's Day fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Sherlock raised his head from his pillows and saw John grin at the sight – probably at his hair, which he could feel sticking up in all directions, as was its wont in the mornings. He blinked himself awake fully, noting that John was holding a plate in his left hand and a mug of tea in his right. He was dressed only in a pair of Sherlock’s pyjama bottoms that, despite the length, were slung low on his hips, providing a tantalising expanse of defined muscles.

"Eyes are up here," John said with a grin, gesturing very minutely to his face with the hand holding the mug. Sherlock raised his eyes to meet John's – they were equally as pleasurable to look at.

"It's my job to make breakfast," Sherlock pointed out, letting a petulant note slip into his voice. This didn't work; John's grin only widened.

"Yeah I know," his partner replied. "But today I wanted to return the favour."

"I can think of other ways for you to do that," Sherlock murmured, his eyes sliding south again.

"Oh, we'll get there," John promised, a hint of laughter in his voice. Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at him. "But I do want you to keep up your strength."

Sherlock gave a huffy little sigh that was undermined by the smile tugging at his lips. He adjusted his pillow so he could sit comfortably against the headboard and John put the tea cup down on the bedside table.

"What have you made for me?" Sherlock asked.

"Toast, with some of the honey that you bought in Bristol – I know you like that."

Sherlock smiled, reaching for the plate, which John passed to him carefully. He looked down at the meal and frowned slightly, his brows drawing together. His gaze flickered between John and the plate a few times before he finally spoke.

"You cut the toast into little hearts," he said.

John's grin widened even more and he folded his arms loosely.

"Yes," he replied.

"But _real_ hearts," Sherlock said.

And they were. They had been carefully cut and the details of the chambers, veins, arteries, and the superior vena cava had been delicately incised with a butter knife so that the impressions stayed true but did not cut completely through the toast. There was even a little pot of raspberry honey on the plate along with a knife so that Sherlock could admire the hearts before covering them.

"I thought you might like that," John replied with a chuckle.

"You are, without doubt, the most brilliant man I have ever known," Sherlock said firmly.

"Aside from you, of course."

"Of course."

John chuckled again and Sherlock reached up with his free hand, lacing his fingers into John's hair and pulling him down into a kiss. He caught John's laughter, feeling the deep rumble in his own chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sherlock," John repeated when they pulled apart. Sherlock kissed him again, lightly but lingeringly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, John," he replied.


End file.
